User blog:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/You're After Me Lucky Charms! ...And Beyond
The following blog post is for those who have noticed Saturday's. If you have no intention of caring about much of these things in the least, or if you're like Hollywood and Robin Williams' bastard child, then I would implore you to stay the f*** away from my oncoming news. To start off with, half of why I'm making this blog in the first place is to atone for my past misdeeds, which isn't anything horrible such as, I guess... becoming a corporate sell-out. Lookin' at you, Triple H! And is it just you, or are my ramblings getting substantially downbeat and unintentionally hilarious with every passing week? Hmm.... I'll assume that the Victory Screech is going on hiatus. Ouroboros the Celestial Monarch, who is yours truly, has promised to return for this Whoracle of a Wednesday, with a few up-and-coming projects. A majority of these are a bunch of crap I've been planning for QUITE some time, yet I've never started progress on 'em due to how my routine works and everything. That, and I'm close to graduating from High School this semester! I'll not waste anymore of your time... mine's, too. Plans Kill la Kill dub prediction Kill la Kill, directed by my man, Hiroyuki Imaishi, and the animation studio, Trigger. NaruIchi might've beat me to the punch with this one, but I won't just let him take all the glory. KLK's BEEN shaping to be one of my all-time favorite anime series, although this might be due to the sheer unpredictability of it all, as well as its badass score and vivacious animation; it still isn't perfect, though. Nothing is. Expect my version of a English dub prediction of the anime around Saturday... and until then, feel free to look at NI97's. Review of Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (season 1) How come I didn't bother to watch this earlier? Directed by Junji Nishimura at the NOTORIOUS Studio Deen, Nura ''is a very interesting series. Oh sure, it ain't rich in characterization and, occasionally, the storyline is a run-of-the-mill thing (kid tries to form his own clan via gathering new friends and allies, all while multiple factions make an attempt to halt his goal or abolish his position), but there was certainly a scent of innovation and the character designs seemed pretty unique. Expect a JEDPL Review during the second week of March! Review of Lloyd's Lunchbox You know what this means, right? I'm merely sharing my thoughts about a tetralogy of shorts that are just f***ing. Demented! And sick! The name is ''Lloyd's Lunchbox, and it was created by Gregory Ecklund. The actual reason I'm evaluating the short animations is all Korn's fault! Although... to be fair, that doesn't mean I despise their music. I like much of my metal with technicality, perverted aggression, and brevity, thank you very much... {clears throat} Slated for March 22. Review of Sword Art Online During AND after I finished Sword Art Online, directed by Tomohiko Itō through the studio known as A-1 Pictures, my feelings have been considerably polarized. To me, the anime's first fourteen episodes are good enough, but beyond that is... like a path of no return; a path that shouldn't have existed, GODDAMNIT!!! SAO ''has a second season, however, and I hope to God that's superior! I plan on "fighting" this commercial juggernaut the same week as ''Nura, so... perhaps a Double Feature!? It all depends, really. Closing remarks Wait, "Do I have anything else?", a certain group of cosplaying fans ask me...? I'm doing an English re-dub prediction for Another, but that's about it. In my honest opinion, however, I think Seraphim Digital ended up producing a great dub for that franchise, so far. Wanna know why? No Steven Foster. Anyway, that sums this entire blog post up perfectly. I am Ouroboros the Celestial Monarch, and I'll see you guys later! "Screw the rules, I have green hair!" 21:11, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Ouroboros the Celestial Monarch Category:Blog posts